It Only Gets Better
by Third Phoenix
Summary: Constance struggles with the aftermath of her encounter with Diogenes. She turns to Special Agent Pendergast for comfort.
1. Tell Me Your Secrets

Constance heard the soft knock on her bedroom door. She thought she could escape his questioning glances and piercing stares in here. Apparently not. When she gave no indication of acknowledgment, the door was gingerly opened. In the doorway stood Aloysius: the man she loved, and yet could not seem to bring herself to look at.

"You've been avoiding me, Constance," came the Southern drawl that always, secretly, sent a course of pleasure through her body. Especially when he used her name. It turned to honey on his tongue. She wondered what else he could do with his tongue...

She shook this thought. Here lied the problem: ever since her encounter with Diogenes, she couldn't stop having these thoughts. Diogenes seemed to have awakened in Constance a beast of such she had never even knew dwelled within her. How cruel of a man Diogenes had been. And yet, his passion still came to her mind in the night.

"I believe we need to talk, Constance." There it was again: that warm wave up her spine.

Constance managed to look into Aloysius' eyes. There were so very blue, practically silver. It was as if he was breaking you down and learning every deep, dark secret you had. It was very hard to hold his gaze, but Constance was determined to keep it. She needed to show him that she can handle herself, that she isn't the broken "freak" people believed her to be. Even after what had happened.

"I'm sorry Aloysius. I didn't want to bother you with my troubles when you have so many of your own." It was the truth, at least some of the truth. If she were to be fully honest, she would tell him how she feels the urge more strongly these days, how when she looks at him, despite the strong resemblance to Diogenes, all thoughts in her head turn impure as quickly as his words turn to molasses.

"We don't ever need to discuss what happened if you do not wish to. But I need to know you're alright. You seem to be retreating inside yourself more and more each day. Constance, I...I can't lose you, too." At these words Constance jerked her head up, surprised to find him looking pained, tearing up even. Could it be, that after all this time, he has finally found himself attached to her?

"I have always been honest with you, Aloysius. But lately I find myself not being able to speak about these events, these thoughts and feelings..."

Pendergast walked over to the bed where Constance was sitting and sat down beside her. She was taken aback by his closeness. Aside from her breakdown when he had to control her by restraining her against his body (what a delicious thought...) Constance could not think of a time when his body was so close to hers. Or to anyone's for that matter.

He lowered his head and placed his hands in his lap. When he spoke, it was barely above a whisper, so Constance had to lean closer to his body to hear him. She could feel the warmth spreading over her entire body now.

"You blame me. I blame myself. I couldn't protect you from Diogenes. It's the reason you can't look me in the eyes, or why you can't be alone in a room with me. Constance, I am so, so sorry for what he did to you, and this guilt will forever haunt me."

She couldn't believe it. All this time she had thought he blamed her for everything that happened. And here he was, placing everything onto his shoulders. Boldly, she took one of his large hands into hers, and, taking a page out of his own book, used her other hand to turn his face towards hers. The surprise at her bold move was evident on his face.

"Listen to me Aloysius: it is not your fault. None of this. It isn't D'Agosta's fault, it isn't Wren's fault, and it isn't Proctor's fault. It's mine. I allowed Diogenes to keep returning. I foolishly bought into his gifts, his poetry, his lies. I allowed him to..." She paused, trying to summon the courage to say it. "I willingly gave myself to him. I was foolish and stupid. Do not blame yourself, Aloysius." She hoped that the flicker in his silver eyes meant that he was feeling the intensity between them as well, noticed that their bodies had magnetically moved closer to each other. She hoped that using his name sent the same thrill through his body as it did hers. Aloysius, how delicious.

Pendergast shook his head briefly, as if breaking out of a trance. He slipped his hand out of hers and stood up. He paced the room for a moment, his black suit blending in with the night sky through the window. Constance wished he would say what was on his mind or leave. Watching his form move so elegantly around her bedroom made her thoughts stray. What lies beneath that undertaker's suit? How exactly does Aloysius' body move? Is he as cool and confident under all circumstances, or is there ever a situation in which he gives himself over to complete passion?

"What secrets lie in your head Constance?" His silky voice broke her from her fantasies.

"We all have secrets Aloysius. As one who values privacy as much as you do, you should respect mine." Yeah, right. All she wanted right now was for him to invade her privacy in the most devilish ways she could think of. What has gotten into her?

"Lately I've noticed a glint in your eye that has never been there before. I've noticed the hesitancy in which you decide whether or not to stay alone in a room with me. I've noticed a more confident swagger to your walk. I've noticed a passion burning in you that I have never seen before. Tell me, Constance: does this have anything to do with what happened between you and Diogenes? I'm forced to assume it does."

Taken aback, she couldn't think of what to say. Her thoughts were racing: what glint? He's noticed my walk? So he can see the passion; I wonder if he would let me show him...

"I...I don't know what to say...other than you're right. It has everything to do with what happened. Aloysius, ever since he..." She struggled to find the right words. She didn't want to beat around the bush, but she didn't want to divulge all of the personal details." Ever since I gave myself to him, allowed myself, for the first time, to not only be physically close to another person but to also feel such intense feelings, it's all I can do not to think about it. It's as if I can still feel it throughout my body. And to be perfectly honest with you, Aloysius, I like it. And I want more." Constance took a bold step further. She could see Pendergast's frame stiffen, as he always did when faced with physical closeness.

"I see." He was noticeably uncomfortable, and it gave Constance a pleasurable feeling knowing she was causing it. It felt good to finally have the upper hand in their curious relationship.

"You wanted the truth," she began. "And I gave it to you. Now I want you to give me something." Her eyes wandered hungrily over his body, noticing how fit he was beneath the black suit, how you could just faintly make out his muscles under the fabric.

"And what would that be?" he asked in his most buttery, if not shaky, tone.

"Diogenes made it perfectly clear that you don't love me, that you're not capable of love. I have always loved you, secretly, from afar. I need to know...how do you really feel about me Aloysius?"

She moved closer to him than she had ever dared get before. Their bodies were just barely touching, and she could literally feel the electricity between the two of them. Still waiting for his response, she looked into his silvery eyes, and saw something there she had never seen before. That must be the glint he was talking about. It was now mirrored in his eyes. The glint of raw passion.

In a swift movement, Pendergast took Constance's face in his hands and brought his mouth down to hers. It was a moment she was waiting for a long time. His mouth was warm, and she noticed he tasted like whiskey and peppermints. He raked his long, slender fingers through her dark hair, pulling her closer to him, her white dress meshing with his black suit. All of a sudden he broke away, almost pushing himself off of her, his breathing erratic.


	2. Diogenes vs Aloysius

They stood there a moment, staring at each other. Constance readied her body for what would come next. She could barely contain her excitement. She had to admit though, underneath the desire she could feel fear, slowly ebbing its way to her surface. Here stood the blood relative of Diogenes. A man who looks just like him in stature and features, save for his hair and one of his eyes. But this man has always treated her kindly, never took advantage of her, unlike Diogenes. But what was he doing now? Was it another sick trick? The same blood ran through those veins as the blood in Diogenes, after all...

She desperately tried to shake these thoughts. She's wanted this a long, long time. Longer than she ever realized. Deep down, she must have known. She would wake up in the middle of the night, feeling an urge she couldn't quite put her finger on, her thoughts always straying to Aloysius. She knew she loved him; she always had. But, since Diogenes awakened her other senses, she now knew what else she stored for him: passion, in its purest form.

"I'm so sorry Constance," He spoke quietly, bringing his hand to his mouth, wiping her off, she thought with a pain.

"No, Aloysius, I've wanted this a long time." She dared to look him in the eyes, refused to even blink. She needed him to know how serious she was. She wasn't willing to let this moment slip.

"You know it can't be like this. That was a grave mistake." Funny how even when he was crushing her, his words still sounded like warm honey. God, he was good.

Constance walked over to him, grabbed his tie and pulled him down lower, the better to look into his eyes.

"If you want to fix me Aloysius, then this is how it's done. I've wanted you for a long time, I just couldn't act on it, didn't know how to act on it. Diogenes opened a whole new world for me. Don't feel pity or anger, feel passion." And with that, she forced her mouth onto his, eager to taste more sweet peppermint.

Again, he pulled away from her. "My dear Constance, you're confused. You don't know what you want. My brother took something irreplaceable from you, and continuing this charade is not going to fix it. I can't pretend to be a better version of Diogenes." He looked down at her with what she thought was supposed to be a stern, pitying face. But with her senses awakened and her blood pumping, she could see what was beneath it: lust.

"I would never dream of turning you into Diogenes. I don't want to fix anything that he did. I want to explore what he did. With you. You can show me what it's really like. We can show each other. There aren't two people in this world who need each other as much as we need each other. It will be beneficial to us both." She could see his walls coming down now, his body shaking slightly with his lust. Hell, after years of being in his company, it seems she managed to pick up a few of his manipulation skills.

Again, she moved toward him. He turned his face away from her to block her kiss, but that wasn't what she was after this time. Her hands had found their way to his belt. As she began undoing the buckle, Pendergast reached down and, with such strong hands, grabbed her wrists and pulled them off, the buckle of his belt just barely touched. He looked down at her, eyes shining, and she could feel his heart rate increasing.

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right."


	3. The Passion Builds

Pendergast once again lowered his mouth to hers. She reveled in the sweet taste of his lips. A course of fire shot from her chest down to her most intimate parts when she felt him gently, yet knowingly, slide his tongue into her mouth. She had never once in her whole life felt anything like this before. He slowly started pushing his body against hers, moving her backwards. His hands roamed over her, always seeming to know exactly where they were going. Constance found herself wondering just how much experience the agent had in this field. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and had the utmost confidence. She knew, of course, he had been married. But it was still hard to picture.

Constance felt herself get pushed firmly against the wall. Pendergast had pinned her body against it, and was now prying her hands, which has just unbuttoned his suit jacket, off of his chest. Damn, she just wanted to feel his skin for the first time. He used his strong hands to spread out her arms so she couldn't touch him. What was his deal about being touched? An alarm went off in her head, thinking about how his brother had smoothly pinned her underneath him. Not that she put up a struggle then. And she certainly wasn't going to now. She had to keep reminding herself: both of these eyes are blue.

With her body pinned against the wall, Pendergast had free rein over her. She thought to herself that, with so much power and manipulation skills outside of the bedroom, it isn't a surprise that dominating was what turned him on. Just as she thought that, she realized how true it was. She could feel him, hard, against her. She almost went weak at the knees thinking about it. So, he does feel.

He pressed his thigh into her, moving it ever so slightly against her. At the same time he began laying kisses all over her neck, occasionally nipping at her earlobe. She let out a moan into his ear and felt her body begin to tremble. Encouraged, he pressed his thigh into her more, increasing the pressure. She realized what he wanted, and began to grind on his leg. She could feel him growing even harder against her hip, and felt as though she would explode.

Suddenly, he backed off, allowing her arms to fall to her sides. He roughly took her face in his hands, and brought his mouth to her ear. As his breath hit her ear, she felt not the excitement she thought she would, but fear yet again. She remembered how Diogenes had brought his face close to hers and whispered lines of poetry in her ear. She silently begged Aloysius not to do the same.

"Constance," he breathed, delighting her all the more. "I'm sorry for being so urgent. I've just wanted this as much as you have. I'll try to slow down; I want to show you how sensual it can be."

Not wanting him to view her as a delicate flower anymore, and despite her apprehension, she roughly grabbed him by his belt buckle again to pull him closer. Her hand found its way over to his hard front. She yanked him closer, one hand still grasping the leather of his belt, while the other hand slowly rubbed the throbbing front of his pants. The silk of the material mixed with the hardness of his shaft formed a delicious combination beneath her hands. If watching the material of his pants strain as he grew was turning her on, it was nothing compared to the look of pure ecstasy on his face when she looked up at him. The agent's eyes were closed, his mouth was slightly parted, and he was slowly moving his hips into her hand. She wondered when the last time was that he was touched like this. She smiled at the knowledge that it was her getting him off now.

Abruptly, Pendergast's eyes flew open. He placed his skillful hands on the backs of Constance's thighs and lifted her up as if she weighed nothing. He placed her down on top of the dresser, her hips finally level with his now. She began to lift up her dress, ecstatic that he was finally going to give it to her. Instead, he placed his hands on top of hers, which were half way up her thighs, clenching the hem of her dress.

"Hold on a while longer." His voice was every bit the slow drawl it always it, but now it was breathy and choked with lust as well. He was turned on. Hardcore. Constance could feel hot waves all over her body. "There's so much more to it," he said, sliding his hand over to her dress front and slowly undoing the buttons. "Believe me, it's worth the wait. It only gets better."


	4. Challenge Accepted

Constance leaned back on her palms and allowed him to undo her buttons. When his long fingers made their way down the whole role, she saw a smile flicker across the agent's mouth when he finally caught sight of the curves of her breasts. He slipped the dress over her head, leaving her in her slip. She couldn't take this game he was playing any more, and began to strip his suit jacket off of him. He started to resist, and she sternly looked him in the eyes.

"Give and take, Aloysius. I don't know how you've done it before, but I know I want to do it differently. I show you, you show me. Give and take." She bit his lower lip seductively, and he shook himself out of his jacket. It amazed Constance that seeing him in just his pants and button up was practically X-rated. As his hands worked their magic over her breasts, she began slowly (trying to keep her patience) unbuttoning his white shirt. It gave her such a thrill to be removing the clothes of man she's pined after, a man who was normally so aloof, so against physical closeness. And yet here they were.

Pendergast took one of her nipples into his mouth, and the sensation was almost too much for Constance to handle. She grinded against him, mentally begging him to take it further, to speed this up. He was so meticulous in everything he did. Finally she managed, with shaking hands, to undo the last button of his white shirt, and slowly pulled it off of his shoulder to reveal his body. His pale torso was such a shock in comparison to the black of his pants. Her eyes roaming over his body, she noticed the many scars that covered it. There was a large one in particular over his ribcage. When she placed her hands on his body, it startled him so that he bit down too hard on one of her nipples, causing her skid back from him with a whimper.

"Constance, I'm so sorry! It's...been a long time since I've been in this situation. Every time you touch me, it's startling." He stared into her eyes, his own filled with fear.

"Aloysius, you need to relax. You know me. Please, trust me."

"I do. I trust you more than anyone else. I..." he trailed off, breaking eye contact, letting the hope in Constance's heart deflate. She thought, for a moment, he was going to say that he loved her.

"Then show me you trust me. Relax. Stop fighting me." She placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for a deep embrace. This time she slid her tongue into his mouth, exploring it. He let her hands roam over his shoulders, and, to Constance's great surprise, grabbed one of them and urgently brought it to the front of his pants. He swelled at her touch, and let out a long moan. He began pushing into her hand, his thrusts becoming more urgent. Just as his movements had become so quick she thought he would finish, he abruptly stopped, pulled away from her, and placed his palms down on the dresser. He sheepishly looked at her, a small, boyish smile on his face. So, he had almost finished there. Constance was glad he refrained himself. Like he said, it only gets better.

Shaking with delight at this, Constance allowed herself to smile deviantly at him. Taking this as a challenge, Pendergast pushed her slip up to her hips and caressed the smooth fabric of her panties. She bucked towards him, urging him to go further, to stop teasing. He really was damn good at manipulation. He swiftly slid her panties off under her slip, and, bending down, slowly and teasingly licked her. Every fiber of Constance's being went into overdrive. Diogenes had only hinted at this act, never allowing her the pleasure. She glanced down and saw Pendergast's smooth skin, not as harsh in this dim light. She could see the muscles in his back working as he moved to taste every bit of her. She reached down with her hand and let her fingers roam through his smooth, blonde hair, pulling at it lightly. Her pleasure increased and his tongue began working more frantically. Just as she was about to go over the edge, he stopped. She caught on to his game.

"Give and take, I believe you said," he whispered, the molasses of his words spilling off of his magnificent tongue. He smiled devilishly at her. He was challenging her.

Constance wrapped her legs around Pendergast's hips and flung her arms around his neck, removing herself from atop the dresser and onto his body. She bit his lower lip and eagerly grinded into him, happy to feel he was just as hard, if not harder, as he was earlier. A low moan escaped his throat, and he peered at her through hungry, silver eyes.

"Put me on the bed. Now." Constance decided that she was going to try to run this show. Challenge accepted, Aloysius.


	5. Taking Control

He walked swiftly over to her bed, Constance still wrapped around him, and bent forward a little to lay her on it. When she didn't allow herself to let go and fall to the bed, Pendergast peered into her eyes. So this is how it's going to be. One hand still wrapped around her back, he leaned the other on the bed for support and began moving his tongue in and out of her mouth, biting her lower lip, and breathing on her neck and collarbone, leaving her with a tingling sensation all over. She finally succumbed and allowed herself to fall to the bed. She positioned herself in the middle of it, and Pendergast crawled onto the bed with her, removing the rest of her clothes. He climbed on top of her and slowly blew his breath on her neck again, and then riddled it with slow, passionate kisses. He moved off to the side of her, and as she felt the pressure of him slowly sucking on the side of her neck, a new feeling came out of nowhere: he had swiftly placed one finger inside of her, and then another. She let out her loudest moan yet when she felt him moving his skillful fingers in and out of her. Had Diogenes given this gift to her, allowed her to experience this, she never would have lasted this long not making a move on his brother. The feeling was exquisite, nothing she had ever dreamed of. He turned her face towards his to make eye contact. She could feel that his need for dominance was showing again: he wanted her to look at him while he made her feel this good.

Constance began gripping the bed sheets as her hips bucked in rhythm with his fingers. Glancing down, she saw him practically throbbing through his pants. She undid his belt (finally!) and fumbled with his button. She was thankful when he reached down with his free hand (his other still working magic on her she never thought possible) and undid his own button. She hungrily pulled down his zipper and slipped her hand inside, feeling the material of his boxer-briefs, and then smoothly slipped her hand under them as well. When she grabbed his hard shaft, she was thankful to know that she was right in her assumptions: he was large, just like Diogenes. A small, private smile spread across her face at this thought.

Pendergast's moans began getting more audible, his muscles began contracting, and the hand working on Constance began jerking more rapidly. She quickened her strokes up and down his shaft. At the same time, he turned and looked her directly in the eyes, and started using his thumb to rub her most sensitive area. She held his gaze. She knew he was giving her a challenge: continue doing this to him and lose out on what she really craved, or admit defeat, stop, and allow him to win. She knew by his rapidly thrusting hips and shallow breathing that he was close to the brink. Thinking quickly, she released her hand. She was delighted in seeing that a brief grimace of frustration flashed across his face. He positioned himself on top of her again and started moving his fingers at a quicker pace, determination in his eyes. Constance knew that if she allowed him to win this one, he would forever have the upper hand.

She smoothly rolled him off of her and threw him on his back. She pounced on top of him, and pinned the agents arms down on the bed, recreating what he did to her. She held his gaze for a moment.

"Keep your hands above your head," she ordered him.

"Well, well. Someone has become..." his response was muffled by Constance's hand slapping down over his mouth. It was time someone put him in his place. A look of surprise and a dash of excitement flickered through his eyes. A jolt of satisfaction flushed through Constance.

"Now I'm going to repay some favors to you. If you finish before we get to the main event, you lose. And Diogenes wins." She stared into his eyes, wondering if she had gone too far with that line. She saw the fierce determination return, and, triumphant, slid herself slowly down Pendergast's body. She licked and kissed her way down his torso, raking her nails across his chest. When she reached his already undone belt, she slipped the thin leather out of the loops, Pendergast arching his hips upwards to assist her, hands still obediently above his head. She slowly, painstakingly, began lowering his pants, making sure she dragged her breasts over him as she went. The agent's body was tensing, his slender fingers working themselves into fists above his head. He was ready.


	6. Not a Monster

Constance decided to play around with him, make him really want it. She was more nervous than she thought she would be. Again, in his eagerness to trick and seduce her, Diogenes never showed Constance this aspect. Well, she was a quick learner.

She tentatively let her tongue slide up his length, relishing when Pendergast instinctively thrust his hips forward. She then took the head in, working her hands up and down the shaft, until finally taking as much of him in her mouth as she could. The quick intake of breath from the agent encouraged her, and she began to move her mouth up and down, slowly, dragging out his pleasure. She explored his length with her tongue again, pausing here and there to flick the tip playfully. She could see him grabbing at the bedding, running his hands through his hair, squirming with pleasure. After taking a slow lick up the shaft, and holding his lustful gaze, Constance once again took in as much as she could. But he was even larger than she has initially thought, and she gagged.

"Don't try to rush it," he said, in between gasps of pleasure. "Take your time. It's only going to get better."

He disobediently removed his hands from above his head. Constance was going to reproach, demand he return them, until he lovingly ran his fingers through her hair. She liked the loving contact. She began moving her mouth faster, while simultaneously jerking her hand up and down him, and finding new tricks for using her tongue. Finally, Pendergast pulled her up and towards him, flipped her onto her back, and rolled himself on top of her. All done in one swift, cat-like movement.

He stared at her with those eyes, and in place of the determination and lust, she could see passion and caring, beyond anything she had ever seen before. Maybe he really did care for her more than he let on.

"Constance, are you absolutely sure? I don't want you to look at me as a regret...as a monster." His voice was honeyed with a mixture of southern sweetness...and fear.

"Aloysius, you are not him." She took his face in her hands and gently kissed him. "It should have been you my first time. But that's a mistake I'll have to live with. Just give me a second time that's worth remembering."

He started into her eyes for a moment, and then kissed her gently, and then again more urgently. Constance had a brief reminder of when Diogenes had kissed her the same way, with the same shaped mouth, the same body structure crushing down on hers. But she kept her own words in her mind: "Aloysius, you are not him." It was time.


	7. Bliss

Pendergast eased into her slowly, gauging her reaction. She had been waiting for this a long time. She let out a long, low moan of pleasure so intense she thought it would end right then and there. She was finally making love to Special Agent Pendergast. He propped himself on his elbows and gazed into her eyes...the same way Diogenes had. Never closing his eyes. Constance had to look away. She roamed her hands over the agent's lean, muscular body. He thrusted into her more quickly now, and she lightly dug her fingernails into his back. This time was much more enjoyable than the last. She managed to turn her face towards him again and was thankful he had closed his eyes. As her pleasure increased, she bucked her hips faster, keeping up with his increasing rhythm. He used his fingers to move a lock of dark hair out of Constance's face, and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply. She almost went over the edge when a long moan escaped him while still kissing her.

He was thrusting faster now, working his body along with hers as if he already owned the knowledge of how to treat her. God, is there anything this man isn't good at? His hand cupped one of her breasts, massaging it in such a way that Constance knew would bring the end soon. She gripped onto his shoulders, careful to avoid the old scars. The pleasure within her, coursing through her whole body, was inconceivable. She didn't know a person could feel like this. She had imagined this scenario dozens of times in the last few weeks, but she never thought it could feel so good. She should have known; everything Aloysius did was simply perfect.

Pendergast's breathing become rapid, and she could feel his heart, normally so slow and calm, beating against her own. Constance felt her muscles contracting, her fingernails involuntarily digging into the agent's shoulders, her hips thrusting up to meet his. She was trying to hold on before she went over the edge, wanting to make this feeling last.

"Just let go, Constance," came the gasping, buttery drawl of her lover. She did as she was told. With a thrust from Pendergast that seemed to hit her in all the right spots, she bit down on his shoulder as she felt the most intense feeling of her entire life. Her whole body contracted, her hips bucked like wild, she rolled her head from side to side, her eyes shut tight. She was aware of Pendergast thrusting quicker and deeper than before, his body tensing, every muscle contracting on top of her until he finally let out a moan, more audible than before, into her neck where he rested his head. The feeling washed over Constance seemingly a dozen times until it finally started subsiding and she went limp under Pendergast's form.

They both lay there for a moment, recuperating. Constance held him close to her for a moment, her hands gripping his back, which was damp with sweat. She felt another wave of pleasure, this one in her chest, when she felt Pendergast actually wrap his arms around her.

"Thank you for sharing this experience with me. I couldn't go on knowing the only man I've ever been with was...him." She smiled faintly at him, aware of how she sounded.

"I think we both needed an experience like this. I just wish I could have been there for you sooner. You're an amazing woman, Constance."

"You don't need to lay on the Southern charm for me, Aloysius. I know what I am. A fre..."

Pendergast cut her off by placing his long finger over her lips.

"Constance?" came the drawl. It still managed to make her shiver.

"Yes?"

"I love you." And he kissed her with more passion than Constance knew existed in the whole world, let alone in one person.

A single tear rolled down Constance's beautiful face as she returned the words to him.

"And you know what?" he said, cradling her in his arms. "It only gets better."


End file.
